Sexual dysfunction is a common problem afflicting men and women of all ages, genders, and races. Erectile dysfunction is a serious condition for many males, and it may include a variety of problems. Some of these problems include the inability to create an erection, incomplete erections and brief erectile periods. Sexual dysfunction in females may also affect the performance of erectile tissues, such as clitoris. These conditions may be associated with nervous system disorders, and may be caused by aging, injury, or illness.
In some cases, erectile dysfunction can be attributed to improper nerve activity that incompletely stimulates the penis or female erectile tissue. For example, stimulation from the brain during arousal and sexual activity is responsible for activating erectile tissue. With respect to erectile disorders, the problem may be a lack of sufficient stimulation from the brain, or a break in communication of the stimulation. Erectile disorders may additionally or alternatively involve dysfunctional parasympathetic function that can be attributed to many factors including illness or injury.
Methods for treating erectile dysfunction include pharmaceutical treatment and electrical stimulation. Delivery of electrical stimulation to nerves running through the pelvic floor may provide an effective therapy for many patients. For example, an implantable neurostimulator may be provided to deliver electrical stimulation to the pudendal or cavernous nerves to activate erectile tissue, e.g., induce an erection in males.